


A Family Again

by omega_fuzzy (capn_fuzzy)



Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Family, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/omega_fuzzy
Summary: Hannibal and Will visit Abigail in the hospital and have good news and...more good news.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878082
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	A Family Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again everyone! I've actually had this in my drafts for a couple of weeks but I wanted to finish the second chapter of I Need You, Hannibal before posting anything else and it took me...longer than anticipated flsdjfkljfl. So here's a soft fluffy murder family drabble. A quick note, this takes place before the last one I posted in this series, chronologically, but I just didn't think to write this until after posting djdjdjfgjgj

Will smiled as Abigail entered the visitation room, taking the seat across from him while Hannibal stood beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“You look like you're doing well,” he told her, pleased to see that more color had returned to Abigail's cheeks, light had returned to her eyes...she looked less haunted. “Has group therapy been helping?”

Abigail hesitated; Will and Hannibal both knew she wouldn't readily admit that it was, but they could tell by how she carried herself. “It's helping some,” she finally said. “The nightmares are a little less frequent, and I'd like another chance to get out of here for a while sometime soon...” She looked at Hannibal, her eyes silently pleading for him to break her out again.

“I'll see if I can arrange something soon,” he said. “But for now, Will and I actually came by to tell you something.” He gently squeezed Will's shoulder, prompting him to reach up and clasp their hands together. “Will?”

Will nodded and smiled, watching the way that Abigail looked at them expectantly. “I, ah...” he said, lowering his voice and glancing around to make sure he wouldn't be overheard. “I'm pregnant.”

Abigail's eyes lit up. “Oh my god, really?” she gasped, before finally noticing the slight curve beneath Will's shirt—or was it Hannibal's? It was a little big on him, now that she got a good look at it. “How far along?”

“About ten weeks,” Will said, crossing his arms in front of himself after a moment when he saw her staring at his belly. “You look like you don't believe me,” he teased, feigning offense.

“No, it's not that!” she said hurriedly. “I'm just...surprised to hear, is all...” She tentatively started to reach her hand out. “Can I...you know, feel it?”

Will looked up at Hannibal, remembering how possessive he'd been recently when people at work tried to touch him, even when Will himself gave permission. Hannibal seemed to approve, so he nodded, scooting his chair a little closer. Abigail stood up and closed the rest of the gap between them, laying her palm flat against Will's tiny bump and letting a soft giggle escape.

“I've always wanted a little sibling,” she said in a near-whisper. “My mom had even brought up the possibility, before...well...” She fell quiet, looking down at the floor until Will cupped both of his hands over hers.

“We're happy to be the ones to give you that sibling,” he told her. “You'll be a great big sister, I know it.”

“You think so?” she asked, unsure. “I don't know if I'd be the best role model...”

Hannibal gave her a smile, kneeling next to Will as he, too, put a hand on top of hers and Will's. “We have faith in you, Abigail. We care a great deal about you and would actually like for you to stay with us once you've completed your treatment.”

It took a moment for his words to register in Abigail's mind, and despite her attempts she wasn't able to fight the tears that started to well up. “Really?” she asked, and both men nodded. She looked at both of them, and at their hands all clasped together on the subtle curve of Will's belly, where her soon-to-be sibling rested. She threw her arms around Will's waist and let out a quiet sob into his jacket, only crying harder when she felt Will's fingers carding through her hair.

Just like that, she had a family again.

~~

It had taken a lot of work to convince Alana that she was ready for release, but four weeks later Abigail was walking out of the hospital with Hannibal and Will, bags in hand. Will had offered to carry some of her things, but she insisted that she could manage, not wanting to burden him in his condition. He insisted that one bag of clothes wouldn't hurt, but ultimately he relented.

“We already have one of the guest rooms made up for you,” Hannibal said as he opened the trunk of his Bentley for her to put her bags in. “If there's anything else that you need don't hesitate to let us know.”

“I'm sure I'll be fine, thank you,” she said, putting her things in the back and walking around the side to get into the back seat. “Oh, I would like to go with you when you shop for stuff for the baby, if that's okay.”

Will smiled, opening her door for her before getting into the passenger seat. “Of course you can,” he said. “We wouldn't have it any other way.”


End file.
